Things that go BUMP! in the night
Things that go BUMP! in the night is a episode of the loud house that stars Louis, Lance and Lori Plot when lori suffers from insomnia and cant sleep its up to louis and lance to see whats wrong. will she sleep again or be awake forever. Characters * Lori Loud * Louis Loud * Lance Loud * Lincoln Loud (appears in the ending) * Leni (mentioned) * Lucy (mentioned) Transcript (It was a quiet and peaceful night in the loud house and every sibling was sleeping that is except for two) Lance: WOAH! LUCY! i asked you to STOP DOING THAT! man i could have woke the entire house Louis: Hey bro what's going on? you seem a little triggered whats on your mind Lance: It's Lucy again. What are you doing here anyway? Louis: just reading some books on smooch Lance: Wow thats pretty deep and dark at the same time Louis: Um Lance you know that smooch is a rock group right Lance: I'm much more into the rock band kiss i never heard of that group Louis: Dude you're missing out man Lance: I guess I am Louis: Well its getting late its already 11:30pm we should be hitting the sack besides everyone else is sleeping Lance: Yeah you're right (after a couple minutes Lance and Louis are ready for bed and tucked in for the night. they eventually fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams. Some point around midnight Louis went to use the restroom and when he came back he could have swore he saw a lump under Lance's bed however his mind was so tired he ignored it and went back to sleep. Thing's were peaceful until around 2:00 AM when Lance suddenly woke up to something strange in his bed and noticed that his legs were out) Lance: why are my legs out? (he looks around trying to see whats on the bed but he does not see anything) Lance: hmm never mind (Lance was about to go to sleep when he felt like something was breathing down his neck then he heard a tiny snore. he turned around and it was then that he found his answer) Lance: oh Lori (There sprawled out on his bed was Lori face down, drooling, and snoring) Lance: And I thought she hated drooling (Lance also noticed her eyes were open in her sleep and that her mouth was wide open. Lance thought enough is enough and decided to wake her up) Lance: Lori! wake Up! (But Lori did not budge and her snoring grew louder) Lance: I GOT IT! lets see if little miss lori is ticklish (Lance tried to tickle her feet as Lori was very ticklish down there but no matter how hard Lance tried Lori still was sleeping and her snoring grew louder) Lance: Sorry Lori (with one slap lance slapped Lori awake causing her to fall out of bed which due to the noise caused Louis to wake up. Now lance thought Lori would just be her usual self and be mad at lance but something different happened something that even lance was shocked to see Lori began sobbing in tears which something she never did before and her face began to turn to a deep shade of red and her eyes looked like she did not sleep at all and her body looked really weak Lance and Louis could not believe it. here sobbing in front of them was their sister who looked terrified and scared like as if she had a nightmare. Lori then stood up and looked at louis and after a few minutes louis extended his arms and Lori slowly walked to him before collapsing in his arms and began to sob like a 6 year old girl. lance couldn't believe this was happening and something happened for the first time he actually felt sorry for Lori though the two rarely got along inside lance loved his sister and would do anything for her and now he knew that she needed their help more than ever.) Lance: Lori whats wrong? i didnt mean to slap you you just were in my bed and i panicked Louis: its alright lance its not youre fault besides theres something that i need to tell you